Our current objectives center upon computer transformation of numerical coordinate data to virtual images for purposes of describing and comparing biological structures and the changes that occur in these structures over time. This work is aimed toward the construction of data bases that precisely map normal and abnormal development of the adult mammalian organism as well as the later processes of aging and senescence. Ultimately, we are interested in exploring mechanisms of morphogenetic change, including various sex/genotype/environment interactions leading to altered morphogenesis. This work has medical and environmental health relevance. We use the mouse skeleton as our model system.